When a control rod is operated by a bellcrank, some transverse motion accompanies the longitudinal control rod motion. Therefore, openings in structures through which the control rod passes must be large enough to accommodate the range of transverse control rod motions. In a metallic, grounded structure, such as an aircraft bulkhead, the openings allow the intrusion of electromagnetic energy which can cause interference with or damage to electronic equipment within the structure. Furthermore, an ungrounded (or inadequately grounded) control rod can act as an antenna, conducting and directing electromagnetic energy through an opening. It is known to connect one or more flexible metallic straps between the rod and the bulkhead at the opening to provide a low impedance ground path from the rod to the bulkhead. Each strap must be sufficiently long to allow for full control rod motion and is therefore slack at intermediate control rod positions, which can cause entanglement, especially in areas where rods are densely packed, since the form taken by the straps during operation cannot be predicted.